


What if...?

by DualDreamer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Sans, Genocide, Humans have lost the war, Or attempted Genocide, all monsters except sans are human, free bad times for everyone, frisk is a flower, rated explicit because I dunno yet how it'll turn out later and I'm cautious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DualDreamer/pseuds/DualDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the monsters had won the war so that the humans would be sealed in the Underground? And what if a certain pun-loving skeleton falls down? And what if he isn't like we used to know him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flower Power

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by a certain Undertale easteregg in the game 'Yandere Simulator'. xD  
> Probably most of you know what I mean, but I don't want to spoiler anybody who does not. Anyway, it was the reason for me to think: Sans usually never ever would use his power to hurt anybody except a genocide happens. Sooooo...you see where this is going?
> 
> Exactly: How would it be, if Sans had a character like Chara?
> 
> So, what time is it? A bad time! Yaaaay! (I enjoy this far too much....)  
> 

He breathes in.

He breathes out.

He begins to run.

Then he skips the last few steps to the hole and just jumps in. The air rushes around him, through him, through his ribcage because his jacket is wide open. The jacket itself flew behind him like some weird imitation of a cape as he falls and falls... It never seemed to end, the hole must be pretty deep. And wide too, because the walls to his sides disappeared a long time ago. He begins to wonder that maybe the tales were wrong and humanity was just thrown into an endless void after monsters defeated the humans in the war. But before he can think about it thoroughly, he sees the ground.

The ground comes closer. It's yellow.

It comes REALLY close. There are flowers everywhere.

It comes so close that he can see every single flower.

Just the second before he hits the ground he stops his fall with his magic. Pff, as if he would rely on the flowers to cushion the impact. Way too risky. To underline how weak and fragile they are he stomps purposefully on them as he starts to walk to the other end of the cave. Suddenly he hears something squealing from under his feet. Surprised he looks down. There isn't anything living, just these stupid flowers. He frowns. One of the flowers he stomped on is extra-ordinarily big. And turns into dust. But flowers don't do that. Sweat is running down his face. He didn't stomped on some kind of flower monster, did he? But this is impossible. He is the first monster in years that did the jump down to the Underground, and a flower monster was never among the ones which jumped before him. _Tibia_ honest, he never heard anything about a flower monster at all. And even if...he grins. Why does he care at all? Maybe he is still too sentimental. Or his head has been more affected by the fall than he thought so that's why he _falls_ back into old patterns. But whatever it caused he just shrugs it off and relishes the fact he could have accidentally killed one of his own kind. Dust. Dirt. That's what they are. That is what he would turn them all into as soon as he gets the chance. They would pay. But before this could happen he has to fulfil another task.  
Just in the moment he wants to continue his walk, his gaze drops back to his feet.

The dust is away. And where it has been...is now a big flower.

He knits his bone-brows. Then he raises a foot and steps on it. It screams and turns into dust.

“that was strange”, he murmurs.

“You are strange!”

He flinches. The flower is there again, completely intact. He stares at it. Now that he pays more attention to it he can make out some sort of face. If you have much fantasy. Basically, he just sees three lines. One seems to be the mouth because it moves like one. And the two lines above may be a terrible excuse for a pair of closed eyes.

“have you just said something, pal?”, he asks.

The 'face' of the flower doesn't show any reaction but it answers nevertheless.

“I did. You meanie.”

He makes a concerned face. “did i hurt you?”

“Yes.”

“i better don't do it again, right? you surely want an apology”

The flower nods eagerly.

He smirks. “too bad, pal. that won't happen.” With that he stomps violently on it.

“now” stomp “be” stomp “so” stomp “kind” stomp “and” stomp “die.”

But the flower doesn't die. Each time he turns it into dust, it just returns in a golden flash of light. Slowly it annoys him. “say, pal...”, he asks after the seventeenth time, “why can't you just _bite the dust_?” He's surprised that the flower actually answers because its screams have become quiet when it died the ninth time.

“I'm too determined to die. Psychopath.”

“psy-...?” He laughs. “sassy, aren't we?” The flower _shakes like a leaf_ but still stands straight. That it can uphold such a pose after the way it has been treated intrigued him a bit.  
“you know what? you're funny, bud. and since i can't kill you, i'll just keep you for my entertainment.” For the first time the flower opens its eyes in fear and disbelieve as he tears it out of the ground. It quickly regains its composure.

“If I'm forced to accompany a sadistic wannabe-murderer, I want at least know your name.”

He snorts. “you haven't introduced yourself either.”

“Well, I was kind of occupied with screaming and dying”, the flower counters. As a hand comes near its petals, it adds: “My name is Frisk.” The hand begins to pet.  
“that's a strange name for a...what are you anyway, boy or girl?” “I'm a flower, idiot.”  
He chuckles and decides that this shameless behaviour just earned the talking flower the title of “they” instead of an “it” in his thoughts.

“Better question is: What are YOU? And you still haven't told me your name!”

He grins widely.

“the name's sans. sans the skeleton.”


	2. Follow the red path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloody bones
> 
> Crying flower
> 
> Sans makes his way through the RUINS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sniff...I was determined to upload this on a regular base.
> 
> Well, turned out that life loves crashing my plans. New Chapter, finally, yaaaaay!

“Please...”

 

 _Crack._ The sound of bones breaking bones.

 

“Stop...please...stop...”

 

 _Splash. Drip, drip._ Crimson red fluid stains the ground, flowing out of a freshly impaled body.

 

“Sans, please...”, Frisk begins another time. The skeleton doesn't turn his skull, but freezes in his movements just for a second as they say his name. Right before Sans pulls on of their petals. Frisk stiffens but tries to not show their pain. He sighs when he doesn't get the reaction he wanted and lowers his other hand which has been still directed at his latest human victim. However, this doesn't improve the situation of the poor thing. The man is already dead, body impaled by several sharp bones. Another one lies not far behind him, crushed under the weight of a gigantic bone Sans summoned.

After he picked up the little flower they left the first cave and Sans began to explore the RUINS. He made bad puns about flowers, skeletons, ... even about humans. Frisk didn't responded at all and kept quiet. When Sans started to feel ignored too much, he developed this habit of pulling parts of the plant. Frisk maintained their neutral face the whole time. Until the two met the first humans. As soon as the skeleton saw them he killed them without mercy. Frisk screamed. They cried in shock. They pleaded for him to stop. But he just continued to turn perfectly fine living beings into puddles of blood and dead flesh.

 

That's where they are now.

 

“you only open your mouth to _v_ _ine_ about these humans. don't know what you're seeing in them, they aren't even your kind.”

“That doesn't matter! Don't you have any kindness in you?”, Frisk cries with a pained face.

 

“well, i'm definitely _heartless._ ” Sans snickers, tapping on his hollow chest. Then he walks over to the dead bodies and kneels down carefully so that he doesn't get bloodstained. Two glowing masses of lights are forming above them and begin to change into the shape of a heart. The skeleton doesn't hesitate a second and grabs both of them. His bony hands absorb them immediately. The first time he was unsure how to absorb a human SOUL, but now he has plenty of experience.

 

However, he growls in annoyance. “i'm so close to 'nother LV. these souls just give too less EXP.” Sans really has been surprised how weak and fragile human souls are. In the old myths they are described as powerful and how a monster could become nearly godlike if they fused with only a single one. Sans has killed a lot of them and...he feels incredibly stronger, even possesses more than just his usual 1 HP. But it hasn't reached the dimension he craves for.

 

He needs more.

More EXP. More souls. More power.

 

And he will do everything for it. Even if that means that he has to kill every single human in the Underground. He will crush them all either way. Sooner or later.

 

The thought fills him with DETERMINATION and he proceeds with new strength.

 

While walking Sans notices that Frisk still mourns the deaths they had to watch, unable to intervene (he never looses his grip on them) or to stop him verbally. It annoys him. But he doesn't dare to leave them on their own. Their strange ability to come back after dying makes him wary. He suspects there's more to the flower than they let on. And who knows what they do as soon as they're out of range. They could try to hinder him from the shadows, warn the humans...no, the risks are too high.

But the sight of the broken flower is unbearable. He sighs and pulls the white shirt underneath his hoodie jacket up, exposing his ribs. Before the flower gets the chance to react he stuffs them into his ribcage. It just takes him another moment to readjust his clothes and it looks like he has been alone the whole time.

 

'this feels so gross...', he thinks. He regrets his decision a bit.

 

The uncomfortable feeling of having someone inside him grows when Frisk starts to wiggle around. “Why did you do that?”, they shout. “Let me out!”

 

Sans grits his teeth. “chill. ...and **stop moving.** ” Frisk obey reluctantly. “good kid. i'm just doing you a favour by _sparing_ you the _bloody_ view.”

They don't respond so Sans continues his way in silence. He gives it a bone and doesn't try to enforce a conversation. He's still determined....

...until they approach another puzzle. How many of these damned things are still waiting for him? It feels like he's just wandering around and stumbling over them except for the few times a human crossed his path. The puzzles are easy to solve. But they are a nuisance for hindering and slowing him down. It doesn't help that the RUINS are a maze of countless rooms and hallways. Which are full of puzzles. He curses. Right now he has to face one where the correct combination of switches has to be pushed. Nothing complex. But he is so tired from all the puzzle solving. And the use of his magic to kill is exhausting. Not to mention the heavy weight of gu-...

 

No.

 

The skeleton scowls.

 

He has spent too much time with this fricking flower. There was NOTHING to feel guilty of. They deserve it. The sudden flash of anger causes him to punch the air.

 

Not his best idea. He hits a switch and triggers something.

 

Sans just has a moment to realise what he has done before he hears a ' _WOOOSH_ '. The something meets his head.

 

A sharp pain enfolds in his skull.

 

Darkness clouds his mind.

 

He faints.

 


	3. Sweet Home

Warm. He is surrounded by warmness. A soft pressure lays on his body and envelops it from all sides. Sans feels comfy and secure.

 

'wait, what?'

 

His eye-sockets fly open. He lies in a bed. Memories come back from what happened. He has been in the caves of the Underground, hunting down humans...he has been stuck with solving puzzles...

A hand wanders to his head. He hisses in pain when he touches the small crack in his skull. No, that hasn't been a dream. Sans' white pupils finally flicker up. He carefully takes in surroundings. Where is he?

 

The room looks like it belongs to a child. The bed he currently occupies is small, but luckily so he is. Toys are in a box next to the bed. A wooden dresser stands in a corner. Everything is colourful, but it all matches in a strangely comforting way.

The blanket which held him warm slides down when he starts to climb out of the bed. Someone must have picked him up while he was unconscious. Someone carried him to their house. Someone gently tucked him in. His body suddenly feels numb and he stops in the middle of the room. Why would anybody be so nice? He is a monster. There are only humans in the Underground. Why should a human care for him? He is covered in blood!

'wait a second...'

He examines his clothes. No blood. These aren't even his clothes. Sans involuntarily blushes. _Somebody has changed his clothes._ Right now he wears a blue striped sweater and some black pants similar to his old ones. 'humans really have no shame at all...'

“You're awake?” He flinches and his head abruptly flies in all directions before he realises that the voice comes from inside him. Right. Frisk is still hiding in his ribcage. Then the thought hits him.

“why are you still in there? shouldn't you have been found?”

“So I take this as a 'yes, I'm awake'. It was hard to tell from just the movement, you're quite the restless sleeper.”

Sans rolls his eyes. “answer my question, bud. or i'll show you how 'awake' i am.” His toes curl in disgust when he feels how the little flower quivers in fear and brushes his ribs. He really needs to become accustomed to this feeling or to find a better solution. Personally, he prefers the latter. On the other hand, he is too lazy to come up with something else.

“She didn't changed your underwear and your shirt that's why she didn't notice me”, Frisk murmurs. Sans presses on. “'she'? a girl?”

The flower snorts. “A **woman** ”, they emphasize.

The skeleton rubs his chin. “and you didn't use the chance to reveal yourself? something here smells to high heaven and it isn't your flowery ass.”

Frisk scrunches their face but doesn't say anything about the crude wording. They have their own reason for hiding and they would rather set themself on fire than telling it to this ever-smiling mischievous skeleton. Fortunately, he looses interest on the topic. Sans waves his gaze a last time over the room before he decides that it's time to leave. Silently he cracks the door open and peeks outside. Nobody is there. He steps into the empty corridor and is instantly welcomed by the smell of freshly baked pie. He surprises himself by desperately soaking in the air as if he is suffocating. Without having lungs. Sans quickly slaps his face. He has to focus. Inside him he can hear Frisk's suppressed laughter who knows exactly why the skeleton's breath quickened. Carefully, Sans follows the smell. He doesn't know anyway where to go first and it probably would bring him to the human. He passes a staircase which leads downstairs but he saves it for later and goes straight for the room opposite the corridor he comes from. The small skeleton enters a living room. Again he doesn't see a single human. 'where the hell are the inhabitants of this house?' But now he is so close to the source if this intoxicating smell that he doesn't even care. With quick steps he rushes into the neighbouring room. A kitchen. And there, on top of the sideboard, stands a pie in all of its glory. Sans doubts he ever saw something as beautiful as this pie in his whole life. After an eternity of staring he begins to move closer. He stretches out a bony finger and just an inch before he reaches it...he suddely hears loud noise from the living room. Startled, he presses against the wall next to the entrance in his best attempt to hide himself. A female voice speaks. For a second he thinks she noticed him but then he realises that she talks to herself.

“...so you're here soon? ...Please, hurry up! I can't find him anywhere, he must has left his room and I have no clue where could be. Maybe he even found the exit in the basement! Oh no! He could run right into you." Apparently, she makes a phone call. "You have to be nice to him! I think he may have been attacked by other humans.” She silences. Then she continues in a stern tune. “I know you don't like them. But promise me that you won't hurt him if you see him.” It becomes quiet again. Sans has no clue what could be going. After a while he hears her talking again. “Promise me. Promise.” She says it in such a sad and low voice that it hurts in Sans' soul for a moment...until he remembers that all humans are trash and he gives a shit about her feelings. The person on the other side of the line seems to be affected more than him by the woman's pleas because she gives them her thanks shortly afterwards and hangs up. He pushes himself from the wall. The woman stares at her phones and sighs. Her eyes wander to the kitchen. Then they widen in shock when they see the grinning skeleton leaning against the door frame, devouring a huge piece of her butterscotch-cinnamon pie. He watches her through half-lidded eyes. She looks good for a human. The woman wears a purple dress with a strange emblem on it. A circle with wing-like things around it over some three-sided figures. Obviously, she is nervous. She runs her fingers through her white hair and adjusts her clothes in a stiff manner. Then she gives him an unsure smile. The skeleton smiles back. Encouraged she begins to talk.

“Greetings, dear. You sure must be frightened but you have nothing to worry about. My name's...” She chokes and has to cough into her hand. There's blood on it. A heavy pain pulses through her whole body. It comes in great waves from her chest. She looks down. A single bone sticks out. The deathly object goes perfectly through the circle part of the emblem. Crimson blood seeps through the dress as the woman sinks to the grounds. She silently cries in disbelief. “...Why...you...” The last thing she sees is a wide skeletal grin and some bony legs walking past her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought they would become friends? Did you read the tags?
> 
> (.....  
> AHHHHH, why am I so cruel? I just killed goat mom ;^; Toriel....!)


	4. Not quite dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans arrives in Snowdin forest
> 
> But he's not alone.

He can't believe it.

Sans swallows hard.

This is not real. This _impossible_.

 

But Frisk's wet tears which ruin his sweater from the inside tell him the opposite. Sans blinks to digest _what the heck just happened_.

He killed the gentle lady without mercy. It was nothing special, he just felt a pang of remorse for her because she really seemed to care about him. But whatever reason she had to act like this, he wouldn't be fooled. He's sure even in the case that she didn't plan to sell him out to other humans, she played nice just for a silly emotional reason. And he can't stand the thought she could have tried to form some kind of 'friendly relationship'. It makes it just harder to know that something like this is impossible.

So why _this_ happened? Sans did everything the right way! He killed her! Why did her soul shatter before he could touch it? It looked so strong, so bright, unlike the souls of the other humans he encountered. But the moment it materialized it ripped into two halves and broke apart into tiny little pieces. He hadn't even the chance to reach out for it. Why was this woman's soul so fragile that it couldn't remain intact for a few seconds after leaving its body? All of the human souls have been abnormally weak compared to what he has known about them from the stories. But this is ridiculous!

Sans closes his eye-sockets and takes a deep breath. He may have no physical lungs, but it calms him nonetheless. However, it doesn't sooth him that Frisk completely drained his shirt underneath his sweater while he has been thinking.

'great.'

With a last look at the motionless body of the woman he walks out of the living room. A few rooms later he comes back to the room he awakened in and searches through the wardrobe next to the dresser. It is filled with striped shirts and pants. With close to zero motivation, he browses through the items. On his way he found his old stuff in a basket, but they are blood-stained. Eventually, he decides to just stick with the striped sweater and to leave his own clothes behind. Still he doesn't have the heart to leave his hoodie behind. The skeleton tosses Frisk without a second glance on the bed before he quickly gets rid of the wet shirt. Sans uses it to wipe out his ribcage ('are flower tears muddy or why is it so dirty?') and quickly changes into his beloved jacket. Then he grabs the quietly weeping flower he left on the bed and stuffs them into a pocket of his blue jacket. Sans now fastens his steps and rushes down the stairs in the main corridor. He already lost too much time. And it isn't very appealing to stay in a house with a woman he just murdered. Carefully, he sneaks through the darks hallways of the basement. The dim, purple light is slightly creepy. Finally, he stands before the double-winged door which hopefully is the last obstacle that keeps him from the outside. He pushes. It is a bit of a pain, but eventually they open. Although he normally avoids such tiring activities, it is so much safer than outright teleport to the outside. First, teleporting itself is a pain and demands a lot of magic. Second, he doesn't know what awaits him on the other side. So he's taking no risks. A cold breeze welcomes him. Good that the wind goes right through him. Everywhere where he looks is either snow or trees or both. He notices something in a nearby bush. By closer examination it turns out to be a hidden camera. The skeleton makes a face for the camera before he crushes the lens.

 

Suddenly he hears the sound of a large branch breaking.

 

Sans spins around. A human appearing out of nowhere approaches him. He hasn't seen him coming before. But there he is.

 

How lucky. The skeleton didn't expect to find a replacement for the lost soul so soon.

 

This time he doesn't waver a second to send the lethal bone.

The sneaky human doesn't even have time to look surprised. He has no time to make a single sound. He dies with a smile on his face, but in his eyes the skeleton can see a glimmer of something he doesn't like...

 

A high-pitched screech breaks the silence. Sans blinks. The human is dead. He can't scream.

 

And Frisk is...

He feels around in his pocket. It's cozy, warm … and empty.

 

No.

 

The flower got away while he didn't pay attention. He searches the ground in a panic, but the damned weed is nowhere to be seen. Sans tries to calm down and tells himself that it isn't important. He convinces himself that he has to collect the soul of the human. But he stumbles past the body without another glance. It becomes harder to see where he walks. He barely registers when he bumps into a huge object. All he can think about is the indescribable pressure on his chest. It numbs his body, but his mind is sharp. Then the world turns black, but he doesn't faint. For a moment nothing exists and still he's there.

There is a familiar golden flash which forces him to shut his eye-sockets.

 

When he opens them he stands on a bridge. If he had a heart, it would have skipped a beat. He could have run into an abyss during this little period of dizziness.

 

It is obvious that he must be still in the forest, neither the snow nor the trees vanished. The thing he ran into is a strange wooden construction which resembles a gate. He has no idea what function it could have. But what was this strange experience he just had...?

 

“Howdy!”

 

The skeleton freezes. Someone is behind him.

 

“Hey, don't you want to greet me back? Turn around and shake my hand.”

 

With a strained expression he slowly faces the human. This makes the young white-haired man smile. He offers a hand.

 

“Greetings, I'm Asriel.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh.
> 
> You all waited for a "Sans meet Sans" moment, right?
> 
> Geeeeeeeeeeeeet dunked on, dear readers.  
> There's only one Sans in this story. Yet.


End file.
